


Leech Boy

by NaraWritesStuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraWritesStuff/pseuds/NaraWritesStuff
Summary: "He had become a leech. Should he be concerned that he had accepted this fact so easily? Yes, but instead he would rather think of himself as mature, accepting the truth instead of making excuses to justify his actions, or rather his lack of them."





	Leech Boy

His eyes slowly fluttered open into the dimly lit room, the sun barely surpassing the horizon on which it lays. The man turned to his side, and let out a sigh. His arm was heavy, sizzling with that horrendous pin and needles static. It wasn’t a new feeling nor an unwelcome one. He often felt as though it was the only thing he could feel anymore, besides the constant pressure behind his eyes. No amount of Ibuprofen, Advil, or Tylenol would rid of the pestering ache that would rattle his brain at times. Looking down at his arm, the man tried flexing it before flinching at the sharp pain he received in return. Inwardly sighing, already feeling defeated, his gaze shifted to a window that resided next to his dresser. Not having any drapes for his windows, he simply uses blinds. Every day, to his dismay, he would notice more and more dust piling onto them. Whine and bitch all he wanted; he knew he wasn’t actually going to clean it; the simple activity required more energy than he was comfortable using. Maybe he should try cleaning up more, seeing as this isn’t his home. After getting his apartment evicted, he begged and pleaded a pushover of a friend to let him stay at their house. Obviously, his ‘friend’ had agreed but maybe they were regretting their decision, though the man couldn’t give a shit even if he had tried. He had become a leech. Should he be concerned that he had accepted this fact so easily? Yes, but instead he would rather think of himself as mature, accepting the truth instead of making excuses to justify his actions, or rather his lack of them. The man had closed his eyes but only to reopen them once again to a soft knock on his door that had shaken him away from his intrusive thoughts. The man took a breath before willing himself to answer. 

“You can come in,” The man had said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

His door slowly opened to reveal the person he calls a friend, but really it’s just someone for him to use until they get tired of him and decide to kick him out. Said person quietly pads over to the bed, gently sitting down as though trying not to frighten him. They take a breath before starting.

“We need to talk.”


End file.
